


Dominant

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, OVA Universe, Omorashi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: You're a demon who does sexual favors for pay for people when they summon you. You get summoned by a willing and familiar client...





	Dominant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhengrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/gifts).



> Christmas Present for Rhen (ILU <3)
> 
> (Please note that I did try to write this as consensual as possible. If I need to rewrite this or apply the non-con tag, _please let me know and I will fix it accordingly_ )

In a certain section of hell, in their palace of luxury and pleasure reclined them, a phoenix demon of frightening and mysterious abilities unknown to human eyes. Their body was dressed in intricate, priceless jewels and precious metals to the point of excess, but not that you cared. Their scarlet feathers contrasted the gold-encrusted diamonds on their shimmery, transparent veil that cloaked their body. The strings of bright pearls snaked about every time you moved. But the brightest jewels of all were their ocean-blue eyes, sapphires in a wave of warm colors. This is you, the famous bird demon to rival even the great Sirene the Beautiful. Around them, you were surrounded by waves of silks, antiques, and other treasures that were the most valuable in existence. 

What's this?

A summons?

Well, let's see what unfortunate soul managed to conjure you up from the depths of hell.

You looked in their ornate crystal ball to see the clouds swirling about and reveal the one who sent the summon.

It was a mortal human man.

Blonde.

Blue-eyed.

Rather thin.

Beautiful for a human.

Well, this is quite the specimen, so you decided to take the chance and accept the summon. With a graceful wave the arm, the cloak and jewels on your body dissolved into shimmery dust, like the clothing and riches were just illusions.

But of course, they were not.

Stretching your wings and creating your own magic circle, you initiated the proper ritual to teleport to the summoner’s location. 

In an instant, you show up right in the middle of a dark room, that looks as though it had been trashed in a party of sorts. Looking around, you find the one who summoned you, on the floor on his ass and stunned like he wasn’t expecting a demon to actually show.

Why, this scared little human looks too young to be a man.

“Why so scared? Do you think this was a game?” you asked.

The boy was almost too scared to move, scrambling to his feet. His legs were knocking together in fear. With one of their mysterious abilities, you search his mind for a name to identify him.

Asuka Ryo.

“You poor thing! How about I loosen you up?” 

You bent down to his level. He appears hesitant.

“I bet you’ve never been with a demon before, at least, not like this. Those other ones are so rude and rather frightening. I can take very good care of you.”

He appears to think it over, but something is still holding him back. You dug into his memories to find some answers. There is a boy that he likes and he looks so familiar...

“You have someone else in mind. I can tell.”

The boy picks this up.

“ _Would you like it more like this?_ ” You speak in the voice of Ryo’s crush as you sauntered behind him, making him swoon and his knees weak again. You grab a chair as Ryo falls back into it and you kiss his neck, making him moan. 

There we go.

“ _You’re so cute and I want to make you mine~_ ”

“You… You can have me all you want…” Ryo breathed.

“ _Oh, I will._ ”

You let up from his neck and sauntered around to the front of the chair facing Ryo, who was still in a love daze. Using your magic, you form a strip of cloth in your hand and wrap it around his eyes all the while sweet-talking him and making him swoon again.

Ryo’s whispering something.

“ _What is it, baby?_ ”

“I… I need you… I w-want you…”

“ _Is that so?_ ”

“Pleaseeeee…”

From your magic, you summon black strips of ribbon to tie Ryo to the back of the chair, binding his arms to the sides of the chair and his hands behind his back. You watched him struggle a bit before you place your foot between his thighs, making him freeze.

“ _You’re mine and you belong to me,_ ” you purred.

You begin to knead your foot between his thighs, and you hear Ryo moaning loudly, his face heating up.

“ _Belonging to me, you have to comply with what I say and do. Understand?_ ”

“Oh, I understand.”

“ _Good. Now tell me who you belong to, my sweet~_ ”

“I-I’m… yours…” Ryo tried to answer but the sensitivity in between his thighs increased the more you kneaded him.

“ _I can’t hear you._ ”

“I-I’m yours!”

“ _You’re still hesitant._ ”

“ **I’m yours!** ”

“ _There we go. You’re twitching so much, Ryo._ ” You caressed his cheek, seeing him drooling a little bit as you continue to knead in his crotch further. His breath hitched when you moved more insistently and he squirmed slightly in his spot.

“ _You’re squirming. Does it feel that good?_ ” 

“Y-Yesss…”

You notice his legs are shifting an awful lot…

“ _Is there a problem? Do tell me._ ”

“N-No…”

“ _Are you sure about that?_ ” You ask as you raise your foot slightly to lightly press your foot onto his bladder, making him react and squeeze his thighs around your foot. He’s moaning some more, but it wasn’t just from your foot against his hardening bulge…

“ _Let me ask again, is there a problem?_ ”

“I-I… nnhn… have to… use the bathroom…”

“ _Well, isn’t this tragic? I’m sorry, but you’ll have to prove that you need that badly._ ” You teased, hearing him groaning as he bounces his legs. You grab his chin and pull him towards you, making him freeze and buckling his knees together.

“ _You lied to me when I asked you a question. If you had been honest, I could’ve let you go. As your punishment, you have to hold it until I say you can go. You’re a big boy, you should be able to hold it. Understand?_ ”

“Y-Yes…”

“ _Good._ ”

You continue to knead him still, watching him squirm and wiggle as he tries to hold it in. Without assistance from his hands and his legs being held back, there wasn’t much he could do. Eventually, you take your foot away to examine the damage done so far.

You notice a rather suspicious-looking, dark-colored spot near the groin of his pants.

“ _Well, well, well, what’s this here?_ ” You ask playfully, rubbing your finger over the wet spot.

Ryo didn’t respond at first, but his face was glowing.

“ _What did you do, my dear?_ ”

Fearing further “punishment”, Ryo took a moment to swallow his pride.

“I… I l-leaked…”

“ _So I see. For your honesty, I will shorten the time for you to wait by several minutes._ ”

You hear him audibly sigh, still trying to hold it.

You then raise the challenge by spreading his legs open and reaching down to kiss his neck. This caused him to leak some more, making a more noticeable wet spot on the front of his pants.

“I-It’s getting harder to hold, pleaseee let me go-!”

“ _Not yet, my sweet, not yet._ ”

Tears started to dampen Ryo’s blindfold as he desperately pleaded for his dominant captor to just let him go pee. As much as Ryo didn’t want to humiliate himself, he still didn’t want this to end. He was secretly digging this and was actually fine with this, believing that the demon wouldn’t actually hurt him, even if they were a demon.

His begging voice was music to your ears and it wasn’t long before he was visibly shaking.

“I can’t, I can’t, it’s g-gonna come out, I can’t hold it, I can’t-!”

“ _Very well, why don’t you go for me?_ ”

You hear him gulp.

“R-Right here!?”

“ _If you have to go so badly, you might as well go here. Besides, I wanna see your cute face when you humiliate yourself._ ”

“O-Oh… Okay…” Ryo faltered, adjusting himself slightly making his wet spot come to full view.

In a minute or two and with a shuttering sigh, the wet spot on Ryo’s pants grew instantly as he started to relieve himself right then and there on the chair. You watched as his pee cascaded off of the chair and onto the floor, quickly forming a puddle around the chair. His face looked like a tomato, bright red and embarrassed. He was even moaning loudly as he did so. You watch for another minute or two as Ryo finishes, the undersides of his pants as well as his crotch completely drenched with a large puddle all under his chair. He’s currently panting at the relief that he just obtained, though the feeling of relief gave way to one of embarrassment as he had realized that he had just wet himself.

“ _You did so well, my dear! You’re so cute when you’re all vulnerable and weak like this. Don’t worry, I can help with clean up so don’t worry about the mess._ ”

By the time that you finished your sentence, the puddle, as well as the stains on Ryo’s clothes, disappeared. The blindfold and the ribbons all disappeared, too. The room even shifted to look like a bedroom, his bedroom most likely.

“ _I hope you had fun. Summon me again if you need some time to unwind~_ ” You flirted to him before fading away.

Soon you were back in your luxurious palace, and so you take back your place to lounge about.

Normally you would have expected pay for such a deed, but seeing this particular human and seeing how he reacted so cutely to it all was payment of its own.


End file.
